The present invention concerns a form with a detachable card, a substrate material being glued to the back of the form, which substrate material at least partly covers the area of the card and comprises both a substrate layer and a peeling adhesive layer which loses its stickiness upon being detached, and the card being a punched product which is held in the form by the substrate layer and is produced by a punching carried out from the front of the form as far as the substrate layer.
Finally, the invention also concerns a substrate material and a multilayer material for forms of the type referred to above as well as a production process.